<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by Jaya14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140348">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaya14/pseuds/Jaya14'>Jaya14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaya14/pseuds/Jaya14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd is having a hard time with not having a close family, like the others. His dad just got brought back, and is now in prison. And his mom is working at the museum. Everything changes when he finds something devastating, and learns something even worse. When the truth about his past is brought to light, will lloyd react kindly to it, or make it even harder for him. (( I do not own ninjago, only the plot))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ninjago: one shot</p><p>                                                                                        Broken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up this morning tired. even though I slept for hours, it felt like I hadn’t slept at all. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, and saw Kai playing video games with jay.</p><p>“ what! How did you!” Kai yelled as the screen flashed you lose.</p><p>“ Kai, I know every trick in the book, no matter how hard you try, your not gonna win.” Jay said with a scoff. Kai was fuming, as jay walked off confidently towards the kitchen. “ morning sleepy head.” Jay said while smiling at me. I looked at the clock, and noticed that it was already ten in the morning.</p><p>“ it’s ten! I slept for ten hours?!”</p><p>“ sorry, we were gonna wake you, but you seemed to be sleeping so soundly.” Nya said while washing her hands at the sink. Yeah soundly, that’s what it looked like on the outside.</p><p>“ hey Nya, what are you making?” Jay walked over to Nya who was pouring pancake batter into a pan on the stove.</p><p>“ I’m trying to make pancakes, but they burn every time I flip them.” When Nya flipped the pancake over, it was covered in black flakes. Jay smiled, as Nya took the pancake, and threw it in the garbage.</p><p>“ why don’t you try again.” Jay said to her as he filled up the measuring cup with batter.</p><p>“ it’s just gonna burn again.” She said with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“ trust me.” Jay smiled, and handed her the cup. Nya slowly poured the batter onto the pan, still in disbelief. Jay stepped behind her and put his hand on top the hand she was pouring with. “don’t go so slow, that way you have time to flip it before the bottom burns.” Jay smiled while guiding Nyas hand, and pouring the cup faster. Nya looked behind her at jay, and smiled softly. Jay let go of Nya’s hand, and stood beside her, watching her as she poured the rest of the batter onto the pan.</p><p>“ wait… now flip.” Jay said softly. Nya flipped over the pancake, and the bottom was a perfect golden brown. Jay smiled as Nya eyes lit up. Then I saw P.I.X.A.L and Zane walk in to the room. “Hey guys where have you two been.” Jay asked while walking away from Nya.</p><p>“ just patrolling the city.” Zane said while walking towards the table. Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L with a smile, and she smiled back. “ ok love birds.” Cole said while walking into the room. “ is breakfast ready?” Cole asked.</p><p>“ just about!” Nya replied while putting pancakes on a plate. “ great, I gotta eat quick, my dad wants me to visit today.” Cole said with a sigh.</p><p>“ hey sis, can you hand me some cups?” Kai asked.</p><p>“ yeah, I’m on it!” Nya opened up the cabinet, and grabbed some cups from the top shelf. I looked around, and realized everyone had family, I mean real family, The kind that loves you. Jay and Nya have each other, Kai has Nya, Zane and P.I.X.A.L are together, and Cole has his dad who lives in the city. All I got is an evil dad that try’s to kill me 24/7 and a mom, who I never see. I looked around the room, and saw everyone smiling, and laughing, basically everyone enjoying there lives, while I sit here, wondering if I’ll ever even have a complete family again.</p><p>“ Lloyd foods ready!” Kai said while setting the last plate on the table.</p><p>“ I’m gonna take a walk, you guys go ahead, and eat.” I walked out of the room, with my eyes focused on the floor.</p><p>“ o-ok” kai said as I walked out. I powered up my dragon, and headed to the city. I looked down at the city, and had flashbacks of when  I defeated my dad for the first time, when he was corrupted by the overlord. The happiest moment of my life was when I saw my dad as himself, I remember it well. Waking up to my mom, and dad hugging me, it felt like we were a family again. The warmth of that hug, was probably the best feeling I’ve ever had. As I flew over the city, I found my mind wandering, thinking about the period of time when I actually had a family. When my dad was good, and my mom was staying with us. As I gained back my consciousness, I noticed that I was right outside of ninjago city at a place that I’ve never seen before. I landed my dragon in a small village, I jumped off, and my dragon disappeared behind me. Why Am I here I wondered, something felt like it was pulling me to this specific spot. I walked for about ten minutes, until the feeling went away. I was here, but where is here? I looked up, and saw the foundation of a house. Most of it was burned down to a crisp, and what was left was either, charred, or barely standing. My heart sank as I stood there in shock. I was just imagining the tragic accident that happened, and the memories of the people who lived here must have, if they even made it out alive. I started walking around, looking at the boards that were falling apart, and the remains of there belongings. I noticed something on the ground, a picture, that had been burned. I took a closer look, and froze at what I saw. “ no, no i-it can’t be.” My words stuttered, and  a tear fell down my cheek. It was a picture of my dad, holding a… child. The child was wrapped in a green blanket, and had bright green eyes. “ this is my house…was my house.” I fell to my knees, as I dropped the picture on the stone floor. I couldn’t  stop the tears that were falling, I closed my eyes as more flowed out. It was about ten more minutes, until I felt wind blow from behind me. I looked back and saw a red dragon with fire coming out of it. The dragon landed, and Kai jumped off.</p><p>“ Lloyd, what is this place?” He asked. He walked over by me, and I handed him the picture. “ t-this is you, is this your place?” He asked with worry in his eyes.</p><p>“ well, used to be.” I closed my eyes as another tear fell down my cheek. I felt his hand on my shoulder, he leaned down, and sat next to me.</p><p>“ did you know?”</p><p>“  no.” I replied has my stomach dropped.</p><p>“ Lloyd, I’m so sorry.” There was a moment of silence until Kai broke it.</p><p>“ I know it’s hard to let go of the past, when I first found out my dad worked for the hands of time I was just…angry. I let the anger take control, and I never took the time to figure out the truth, but when I did, I felt so much better, maybe if you figure out the story behind it it’ll, help.” Kai said with a smile. I looked up at the remains at the house, then Back down at the picture, and noticed an arm around my dad. Most of that half of the picture had been burned off, but I knew exactly who was on the other side.</p><p>“ thanks Kai.” I said while smiling softly. “ tell the team I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“ I’ll do more then that.” Kai powered up his dragon, and headed back. I was a little confused at what Kai had said, but decided to ignore it. I powered up my dragon,  jumped on, and started heading to the city. When I got there I landed by the museum my mom works at. I walked in, and the first thing I noticed was a wall, covered in stained glass windows, of all of our greatest moments.</p><p>“ do you like it?” A voice said from behind me. My mom came up, and stood beside me.</p><p>“ this is new.” I said softly.</p><p>“ I figured I needed something to support my little green ninja, now I’m guessing you didn’t come here to see this, what brings you here my son.” My eyes got drawn towards the floor.</p><p>“ when-when did it happen?” I asked softly. “ you know… the fire.” My mom sighed.</p><p>“ I was hoping I had a few more years before you found out.”</p><p>I looked at my mom who seemed upset, and disappointed.</p><p>“ what happened?” I asked with worry.</p><p>“ your dad happened.”</p><p>“ w-what?” A ball of worry appeared in stomach, and I felt my eyes getting teary.</p><p>“ come I’ll explain.” My mom started walking down a hallway, with tapestries hung on the wall, of me, and my dads fight. She turned towards one of the pictures, and sighed. “ when you were first born we knew you were destined to be the green ninja. You had bright  green eyes, the color of life, and balance. We loved you, but we both knew what was going to happen.”</p><p>“ but I know what happened?” I said with confusion.</p><p>“ there’s more to the story, then what I’ve told you… since we knew you were destined to be the green ninja we met up with wu, asking him if there was anything that could be done. He said if you want what is going to happen to happen, then I can not tell you. Destiny will be messed up if you know anything more. Wu was always one for confusing words, but these words were the worst words of our lives. We knew how hard your life was going to be, and wished there was more we could have done, but there wasn’t. A year went by, and you were the center of our lives, but I knew something was coming. I hoped my feelings were off, but unfortunately they weren’t. That night your dad came home from out of town, and said he was sorry. I was confused, at the words he spoke, but before I could say anything he walked out, with his head hanging down to the floor. The next night… was the worst night of my life. I hadn’t seen your dad since the night before, and was starting to get worried. That’s when I heard it, screaming coming from out side. I ran out to see fires in the village, everywhere. I asked someone what had happened, and all she could say was, a great darkness has come. I knew what that meant, but I couldn’t believe it was so soon. When I turned around, I saw our house burning before my eyes, with flames spreading in every direction, but the flames were not glowing orange, they were purple. I looked behind me, and saw your dad standing there staring at me, he looked ashamed yet evil at the same time. His eyes were glowing, and there was oni power coming out of him. It had to be done, we tried. We’re the words that he said to me as he walked away from the burning village. I looked back at house, and heard a cry coming from the inside, that’s when I realized I left you in there. I ran inside through the blazing fire, grabbed you from your crib, and somehow managed to make it out alive. I ran as far away from there as I could, and ended up at a place called Darkley’s boarding school. Back then that was the only place for miles. I was tired, and you were crying, and burning up from the heat. The people at Darkley’s said I could stay with you until you were old enough to take place in the program. I had no money to send you elsewhere, so I agreed. Your dad never came back, after that day, until you brought him back.” I starred at the tapestry of my dad, I closed my eyes, and felt anger rise inside me. “ Lloyd, I’m sorry, I’m sorry it came to this.” My mom put her arm around me, but I pushed away In anger. “ Lloyd?” She said softly.</p><p>“ I- I have to go.” I ran outside, and powered up my dragon, but my mom followed close behind. “ Lloyd, wait!”</p><p>“ I said I have to go!” I flew off towards the prison that my dad was kept at. The anger was strong, and I was no longer in control. My dad doesn’t deserve mercy after what he did, to me, and my mom. I’m done with him. now it’s his turn to feel the same thing I felt. I landed my dragon outside of the prison walls, and rushed in. “ hey! Stop your not allowed in here!” I heard one of the guards yell behind me. I shot him with a ball of green energy, as I kept running. I didn’t care about anything, or anyone at the moment the only thing I cared about was revenge. I ran into my dads fortified prison cell, bursting the wall into pieces.</p><p>“ Lloyd, so you’ve come-“ my dad got cut of by a ball of energy hurling towards him. I wasn’t letting him get a word in edgewise, he doesn’t deserve to talk.</p><p>“ you ruined my life!” The fire burned inside me, as all my words came out harshly. I shot him again, harder, and he fell backwards. “ it’s your fault! You burned down our house!” I threw another green energy ball towards him. “ you tried to kill me!” A hit him again, but this time my energy was no longer green, it was blazing red, I felt the anger corrupting , and taking over, as more energy came out of me. “ you left me and mom with nothing!” My dad fell to the floor his eyes widened at how much power I had. “ but most of all you had a child, and never cared to come back! You never loved me! You never loved mom! You never loved anyone!” My energy was at full power, as I got close to my dad. He was weak from the energy I threw at him. One more shot, I won’t ever have to worry about him again. I was about to shoot him, but I noticed his eyes were widened with fear. I had a flashback of how afraid I was, when he attacked me when he was brought back. How he said harsh words, as he threw me to the ground. I noticed my anger slowed, and my energy had turned from its blazing red, to its normal green. I was breathing heavily as I starred at my dad. “ your-your afraid of me.” I said with my voice now lowered. I held out my hand for my dad to grab. I helped him up off the floor, and looked him in the eye.</p><p>“ Where did you get that much power?” He asked still shaken, from what I had done.</p><p>“ anger, I- I almost killed you cause of my anger. Mom told me what happened, I-I couldn’t control it.” I said afraid. There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“ you know I couldn’t control it either.” My dad said softly. “ my dark power got too strong, and I made choices, that hurt you.” I looked at my dad in shock.</p><p>“ you care about me?” I said in confusion.</p><p>“ Lloyd, I’ve always cared about you, the dark power just stopped me from doing that. The best part of my life was when the darkness drained from me, and I got to make up for my mistakes. I wish I never got brought back. If there was a way to drain the power again I would.” I was still in shock from the words that were coming out of my dads mouth. “ I love you Lloyd, even though my dark power keeps me from showing that.” My dad turned towards me, and wrapped his four arms around me. I stood there, and embraced the warmth that I felt. A few tears fell from my eyes, as my dads arm were holding me, a feeling I thought I would never feel again. the hug broke, and I wiped my tears away. “ now, this doesn’t mean I’m not going to attack ninjago.” He said with a smile. I smiled back, along with a snicker.</p><p>“ this also doesn’t mean I’m not going to do everything I can to stop you.” I wiped away more tears, while laughing a little, and smiling softly. I took one last look at my dad, and smiled before walking back outside. I went to the guards, and told them what happened, and they said they would clean up the mess I made. I powered up my dragon, and headed home. When I got there I took a deep breath, before heading inside the monastery. I felt at peace, and I actually felt happy, like I do belong. When I got inside the lights were off, but they suddenly turned on, and what I saw shocked me.</p><p>“ surprise!” The whole team was standing there, with balloons, streamers, and banners hung all around the room. There was also a green cake on the table, and food set out.</p><p>“ guys? It’s not my birthday.” I said confused.</p><p>“ we know, this isn’t a birthday party it’s a party… to celebrate you.” Kai said softly.</p><p>“ w-what.” I felt my eyes begin to water.</p><p>“ we knew you were having a hard time dealing with not having a family you could count on, so we decided together, as a family to celebrate the one thing that keeps this team together… you.” Nya said while smiling.</p><p>“ but we’re not family.” I said still confused at what I had come home to.</p><p>“ Lloyd, we are family. We live together, fight together, love together, but most importantly we are together.” Tears started coming down my cheeks as I heard those words.“ to have a family, doesn’t mean we have to be related by blood, it means we have to be related by spirit. Some of us are more related then others.” Kai looks at his sister. “ but that doesn’t mean we can’t care for each other like family.” I was shaking at the words Kai was saying tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I felt balanced.</p><p>“ Thank you so much you guys, I-I have no words.” I said as my voice  shook.</p><p>“ you don’t need to say anything, just know that you are loved.” Kai said. Everyone walked up to me, and gave me a big hug. I felt lighter, and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. I woke up wanting a family that cared, and I ended the day with a family that cares more then I could have ever imagined.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>